


Hasta que llegues

by Kikinu



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-05-10
Updated: 2005-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hacía mucho tiempo que lo esperaba, no sabía cuanto, solo sabía que era mucho. Pesimo summary, buena historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hacía mucho tiempo que lo esperaba, no sabía cuanto, solo sabía que era mucho. Desde que se fue tiró todos los calendarios, todos los relojes, todo lo que le indicara que había pasado tiempo.

El único reloj que se había salvado, fue el que él le regalo. Porque ese reloj era lo único que la hacía sentirse bien, lo único. Ni siquiera podía mirar a Al, se le hacía muy doloroso, lo extrañaba más cuando estaba cerca de el.

Hoy era el peor día del año para ella, el cumpleaños de Ed.

-Que estúpida que soy- dijo una joven sentada en una colina de Rizembull. Estaba vestida con un vestido sin mangas blanco, que le llegaba a los tobillos, si se la veía de cerca, el vestido era algo transparente. Al lado de ella había una guitarra- Elysia, en cuanto termine esto iré a tu fiesta de cumpleaños

-De acuerdo- Elysia Huges, que hoy cumplía 9 años, dejó sola a la chica, y fue a terminar los preparativos de su fiesta, ya que ahora vivía en Rizembull, junto a Al, la tía Pinako, y sus Nii-chan, como ella llamaba ahora a Winry y a Roze, que también se mudo a Rizembull

-Ed, esta canción es para ti, en donde quieras que estés- Luego de decir eso, empezó a tocar la guitarra-

Te espero en las cartas que no llegan nunca  
y entre los recortes de un tiempo mejor  
en las nubes tristes de cada verano  
y en los fríos inviernos sin calefacción

Te espero al bajarme de cada escenario  
y en las horas punta de cada estación  
en las 4 líneas que encierra mi mano  
y en los estribillos de cada canción

Presiento que vas a llegar para quedarte  
pero mientras tanto no puedo olvidarme  
de lo que puede ser y aún no ha sido  
del tiempo que me roba mi destino  
hasta que se decida a cruzarme contigo

Te espero en las fiestas de mi calendario  
en los besos sabios que nadie me dio  
en las voces grises que encierra la radio  
y en la prensa rosa de mi corazón

Presiento que vas a llegar para quedarte  
pero mientras tanto no puedo olvidarme  
de lo que puede ser y aun no ha sido  
del tiempo que me roba mi destino  
hasta que se decida a cruzarme contigo  
Hasta que llegues  
Hasta que llegues  
Te esperaré...  
Hasta que llegues  
Hasta que llegues  
Te esperaré...

-Te esperaré, por es lo único que he hecho desde que te fuiste- Una lágrima fugitiva escapó de su ojo derecho, y rodó hasta su mejilla, en donde el dedo de una persona que la joven no había notado, la seco

-Hola- Dijo en encapuchado

-Hola, usted debe ser un amigo de Elysia, ahora lo guiaré hasta la…-No terminó la frase, ya de se dio cuenta de algo. Otra lágrima escapó de su rostro, pero esta era de felicidad, ya que esa persona era…- Volviste

-Gracias por esperarme, Winry

-¡Ed!-

Winry Rockbell, tu espera ha terminado, el hombre que amas, y que te ama, ha regresado, y esta vez para quedarse.


	2. Chapter 2

-Gracias por esperarme, Winry-

-¡Ed!-

La rubia se tiró a lo brazos del mayor de los Elric, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como temiendo que si lo soltaba, se volviera ir. Edward abrazó a Winry y le besó el cabello, sintiendo el aroma a flores silvestres que siempre acompañaba a la chica.

-Te extrañé mucho- Susurró Ed en el oído de Winry, provocando un leve cosquilleo en la muchacha- Te amo

Para Winry el resto del mundo desapareció. Solo se encontraban Ed y ella. Tanto tiempo había esperado que le dijera eso, que no sabía que hacer, todo lo que tenía planeado decir abandonó su cabeza, y lo único que pudo decir fueron cuatro palabras:

-Yo también te amo- En cuanto terminó de decir eso, ambos fueron acercando sus rostros lentamente, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un profundo y tierno beso, lleno de amor, felicidad, pasión, dejando atrás todo sentimiento de angustia.

-Vamos a casa- Dijo Ed tomándola de la mano, y encaminándose a la casa de los Rockbell y los Elric- Mientras me cuentas todo

-Claro- Se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a caminar- ¿Por donde empiezo, ya se, Gracia y Elysia se mudaron a casa dos meses después de que tu desapareciste. Tres meses después de ellas, se mudo Roze.

-Parece que se agrandó la familia-

-Si. María Ross y Denny Bloch se pusieron de novios, además que Roy y Riza se casaron, y hace un año y cuatro meses tuvieron a Maes, su primogénito. Todos se mudaron a Rizembull. Ha, por cierto, la abuela Pinako se casó con Armstrong, y tienen un hijo, Conan (n/a: XD estoy locaaaaa)

-OO Wow

-Y…-Se detuvo, con la mirada en el suelo- no se como vas a tomar esto-

-¿Q-qué pasó?- Edward se asustó mucho al ver la cara de Winry

-Es sobre Al-

-¡¿Qué le pasó a Al!-

-El…-De repente levanto la cara y miró a Ed sonriéndole- Es el novio de Elysia, ¿todo un abusador de menores no?

-OO- Si Ed se sorprendió con lo que Winry le había contado de Roy y Riza, o lo de María y Denny, o lo de la abuela Pinako y Armstrong, ahora estaba súper sorprendido- ¡¿QUÉ QUE!

-¿Raro no? Pero Gracia está re-contenta con esta relación, especialmente porque tu hermano ahora es alquimista nacional, y Elysia también

-¡¿En serio, eso es genial-

-Si. El es el Alquimista del Rayo (n/a: No se cual es el nombre como alquimista nacional de Al, pero aquí será ese, si alguien sabe cual es el verdadero nombre, que me avise) y ella es la Alquimista de Hielo

-Lindos nombres, aunque aún no lo puedo creer. Es decir, Al tiene 20 años, y si no me fallan los cálculos, Elysia debe estar cumpliendo los 10 años, ¡Se llevan 10 años de diferencia! ¡¿Qué no se les hace raro!- Dijo Ed al borde del colapso nervioso

-Si pero no- Al ver la cara de confusión de Ed, continuo- Verás, el intercambió equivalente funcionó. Pero cuando trajeron de vuelta el cuerpo de Al, este tenía 10 años-

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo entendido que es porque como Al tenía 10 años cuando perdió su cuerpo, cuando lo recuperó, su cuerpo seguía teniendo 10 años, es decir, al cuerpo de Al no le había pasado ni un día. El ejercito le dio a Al una nueva fecha de nacimiento, que es acorde con la edad de su cuerpo. Por eso es que solo se llevan seis años de diferencia-

-Wow. Fantástico-

-Si. Ya llegamos- Se detuvieron frente a una casa de tres pisos. Dentro de ella se escuchaba música.- Recuerda que hoy es tu cumpleaños y el de Elysia, se lo estamos festejando. Ponte la capucha así les damos una gran sorpresa

Winry abrió la puerta, dentro había un montón de personas, que no notaron a los recién llegados. En una esquina, se encontraba Gracia, charlando con Izumi, con María, con Roze, con Riza, y con la tía Pinako. Riza tenía a upa a un niño de un año ese debe ser Maes Mustang, pensó Ed. El pequeño era un Mustang en miniatura, excepto por el cabello que era rubio. La tía Pinako estaba cargando a un bebé de meses, que tenía un mechón de pelo rubio igual que su padre - -UU, ese también fue un pensamiento de Ed.

En otra esquina estaban hablando Roy, Armstrong, Denny, Havok, y el resto de la brigada Mustang.

En el centro del lugar había un montón de niños de 3 a 16, que rodeaban a dos personas, que seguramente serían…

-Elysia y Alphonse- Susurro Ed

-Sipi, han cambiado mucho, ¿verdad?-

-Si, mucho- Ed miró a la parejita, que estaba sonrojada por las que seguramente serían preguntas embarazosas.

En verdad habían cambiado: Al ahora tenía el pelo largo, atado en una trenza parecida a las que se hacía Ed a su edad. Estaba más alto, y más musculoso seguramente Izumi lo volvió a entrenar, debe estar mucho más fuerte, pensó Ed. Llevaba puesto un pantalón y una musculosa iguales a las que tenía Ed en sus viajes, solo que la ropa de Ed era negra, no como la de Al que era de color blanco ¡Que lindo que se ha puesto! (n/a: Lo siento, ese fue mi pensamiento ñ.ñ UUU).

Elysia tenía sus rubios cabellos atados en una coleta alta, y ya no parecía una niñita mimada, ahora se había vuelto toda una mujer, aunque solo tenía 10 años, ya se comportaba como toda una dama. Estaba vestida con una musculosa negra, una mini falda blanca, y unas sandalias negras esa ropa es muy parecida a la de Winry, solo que de diferente color adivinen, ese también fue un pensamiento de Ed

-Se visten igual que nosotros-le comento Edo a Winry

-Si, dicen que somos un ejemplo a seguir. Y usan ropa de diferente color porque dicen que no quieren ser ´´ imitadores ´´- Dijo Winry con una amplia sonrisa

-¡Ne-chan!¡Al fin viniste!-Gritó Elysia, ella y Al se acercaron a donde estaban Win y Ed (Ellos no sabían que Ed era Ed)

-¿Quién es él?- Preguntó Al, desconfiado del desconocido. Lo que peor le cayó del sujeto, fue que él y su amiga estaban tomados de la mano. Al frunció el ceño, y muy sinceramente, y sin una gota de vergüenza dijo:- Mas te vale que no te acerques mucho a Winry, ella ama, adora, y extraña a mi hermano Edward Elric ¿te suena? El Alquimista de Acero, así que vete alejando de Winry, a menos que quieras que cuando regrese mi hermano te parta el cráneo, y te rompa varios huesos

-OO- Así quedó Winry (y casi todos los presentes, ya que Al prácticamente había gritado aquello)

-¡Eso, aléjate de mi ne-chan, o mi hermano Edward te cortará en pedacitos- Apoyó Elysia a su novio

-¿El alquimista de Acero? Escuché hablar de él, dicen que era un perdedor, el peor alquimista del mundo, un perro de los militares, dicen que lo aceptaron como alquimista nacional por lastima, lo tomaron por muerto hace tres años, así que no creo que pueda venir a buscar a Winry, por eso me quedaré con ella- Dijo Ed, con un tono de vos diferente al suyo.

Lo que dijo hizo enfadar mucho a Al, y a Elysia, y a Roy, y a Riza, y a todos los presentes (excepto a Winry que no podía creer lo que Ed decía). Y Miren como reaccionaron: Al se calzó sus guantes alquímicos, Elysia también se calzó unos guantes alquímicos, Roy se puso sus guantes, Riza sacó su arma, la tía Pinako sacó una llave inglesa (n/a: ahora entiendo a quien sale Winry - -UU), Armstrong saco su arma que había pasado de generación y bla bla bla, Gracia agarró el cuchillo con el cual iban a cortar la torta, María, Denny, y toda la brigada Mustang sacaron sus armas, y el resto de los invitados que conocieron a Edward agarraron cualquier cosa para golpear al encapuchado (cosas como: platos, vasos, tenedores, cucharas, jarras, manteles, etc.)

-¡Pagaras por haber dicho eso de mi hermano!- Todos se prepararon para golpear al desconocido, pero…

-¡ALTO TODO EL MUNDO!-Gritó Winry

-¡Pero ni-chan, ¿no escuchaste todo lo que dijo de Ed?- Dijo Elysia, que se había olvidado de que era su cumpleaños, y estaba lista para destrozar al tipo ese.

-¿Qué no se dan cuenta?- Les pregunto Win

-¿Cuenta de qué?- Preguntó Roze, creyendo que su amiga se había vuelto loca

-De esto- Dijo Winry sacándole la capucha a Edward, dejando al descubierto el rostro del joven- Él es Ed

-¡¿QUÉ!-

-Hermano-

-Ni-san-

-Edward-

-Ed-

-Enano-

-FullMetal-

-Señor Elric-

-Acero-

-Si, todos esos soy yo- Dijo Edward con una amplia sonrisa- Y he vuelto

En ese momento a Ed se le incendio su abrigo, le tiraron varios tiros, una llave inglesa, un cuchillo, le calló un trueno, se le congelaron los pies, y el gran cierre, Izumi le dio una patada que lo dejó estampado en la pared.

-¡¿QUÉ LES PASA! ¡ACABO DE VOLVER Y YA ME ESTAN GOPEANDO!-

-¡ESO TE PASA POR NO DECIRNOS QUE ERAS TU!- Dijo Roy enojado

-¡Y POR TARDARTE!- Dijo una muy enojada Izumi

-¡NOS TENÍAS PREOCUPADOS!-Dijo al borde de las lágrimas Elysia

-¡ESTAVAMOS POR DARTE POR MUERTO!-Dijo en las mismas condiciones Al

-Perdón- Dijo Ed poniendo su mejor cara de inocente (que hizo que mas de una suspirara, y que Winry se pusiera celosa)- Pero volví, y eso es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

-Tienes razón- Dijo Roze- Nos alegra que hayas vuelto Ed, ya que estamos, ¿por qué no festejamos el cumpleaños de Ed también?

-¡Si! Es una gran idea Roze- Dijo Winry

-Entonces, que sigua la diversión- Dijo la tía Pinako

La fiesta siguió muy tranquila, fue como si Ed nunca se hubiese ido. Todos fueron a comprarle un regalo a Ed. Este se la pasó hablando dos horas con su hermano sobre como vienen los bebes al mundo (aunque Al ya o sabía todo), y diciéndole que se ´´cuide´´ con Elysia, que hizo que Al y Ely (A partir de ahora ese es el apodo de Elysia) se sonrojen, y que Winry le diera un golpe con su llave inglesa a Ed por decirle eso a tan corta edad (n/a: Pero si tiene 16 años!).

Y al fin llegó la hora del karaoke, y el primero en ir fue Al, con la canción ´´La quiero a Morir´´, de Manzanita & Ketama:

-Esta canción se la dedico al amor de vida, a la persona que siempre me dio fuerzas para seguir. Elysia, esta canción es para ti:

y yo que hasta ayer sólo fui un holgazán  
y hoy soy el guardián de sus sueños de amor  
la quiero a morir

podéis destrozar todo aquello que veis  
porque ella de un soplo lo vuelve a crear  
como si nada, como si nada  
la quiero a morir

ella para las horas de cada reloj  
y me ayuda a pintar transparente el dolor  
con su sonrisa  
y levanta una torre desde el cielo hasta aquí  
y me cose unas alas y me ayuda a subir  
a toda prisa, a toda prisa  
la quiero a morir

conoce bien cada guerra, cada herida, cada ser  
conoce bien cada guerra de la vida  
y del amor también

me dibuja un paisaje y me lo hace vivir  
en un bosque de lápiz se apodera de mí  
la quiero a morir  
y me atrapa de un lazo que no aprieta jamás  
como un hilo de seda que no puedo soltar  
no quiero soltar, no puedo soltar  
la quiero a morir

cuando trepo a sus ojos me enfrento al mar  
dos espejos de agua encerrada en cristal  
la quiero a morir  
sólo puedo sentarme sólo puedo charlar  
sólo puedo enredarme sólo puedo aceptar  
ser solo suyo, ser solo suyo  
la quiero a morir

conoce bien cada guerra, cada herida, cada ser  
conoce bien cada guerra de la vida  
y del amor también

y yo que hasta ayer solo fui un holgazán  
y hoy soy el guardián de sus sueños de amor  
la quiero a morir  
podéis destrozar todo aquello que veis  
porque ella de un soplo lo vuelve a crear  
como si nada, como si nada  
la quiero a morir

-Te amo Elysia, y te deseo un muy feliz cumple años- Dijo Al dándole un beso a su novia

-Yo también- Dijo Ely devolviéndole el beso a su chico

-Niños, ¿pueden dejar de derramar miel? Luego somos Win y yo las que tenemos que limpiar- Dijo en tono de broma Roze

Todos rieron, y la fiesta siguió hasta la noche. Y como terminó habiendo un montón de borrachos, todos los invitados se quedaron a dormir. Tanto así que había gente tirada por toda la casa: en las escaleras, en los sillones, en las mesas, en los baños, en las sillas, en el suelo, etc.

Las únicas personas que no durmieron en toda la noche, fueron dos parejas, que se quedaron viendo el amanecer en el techo.

-Hace mucho que no veía un amanecer en Rizembull- Dijo Ed, acostado apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Winry, que le acaricia la cabeza

-Ahora realmente soy feliz, con todos mis seres queridos- Dijo Al, que estaba abrazado con Ely

Las dos jóvenes no dijeron nada, no tenían nada que decir, todo las palabras del mundo serían insuficientes para describir lo que sentían en ese momento.


End file.
